Chocolate Cake
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Di musim semi yang indah saat bunga bermekaran, Kim Jongin bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo yang unik dan menarik di sebuah cafe, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan wanita itu. Tapi semakin lama dia sadar, sesuatu pernah terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Bisakah Jongin membawa Kyungsoo melupakan masa lalunya? GS /OOC/ and this is Kaisoo's Day. RNR please. TOO CHEESY.


**Chocolate Cake**

**Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**One Shoot**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**.**

Musim semi benar – benar membawa banyak kebahagiaan bagi semua orang. Pesta dan perayaan dibuat untuk menyambut musim semi kali ini. Semua orang benar – benar larut dalam indahnya musim semi, sama halnya dengan seorang pria bernama Jongin. Kim Jongin. Setelah menghambiskan waktu dengan berjalan – jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul, dia masuk kesalah satu café favoritenya. Tempat itu terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul dan cukup jauh dari keramaian. Hanya orang – orang yang mencari ketenangan yang biasanya datang kesini. Jongin adalah salah satu pelanggan tetapnya.

Hari ini sebuah _latte _dan sepiring _chocolate cake_ dipesannya. Alunan musik Yiruma –salah satu pianis favoritenya- terdengar. Dia menutup mata dan mencoba menikmati alunan lembut dari sebuah instrumen yang berjudul _Maybe._ Lagu berganti saat Jongin membuka mata. Dia meraih cangkir _latte-_nya yang mulai dingin, tepat saat itu matanya menangkap seseorang diseberang ruangan.

Seorang wanita dengan sebuah dress dengan _vintage print_ duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada di samping jendela, rambutnya diikat asal dan dia terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah buku di atas meja. Sebenarnya bukan wanita itu yang membuat Jongin tertarik tapi piring yang ada diatas mejanya, di atas piring itu terdapat setumpuk wafel yang dibentuk menyerupai sebuah rumah sederhana. Jongin sebenarnya tau bahwa gadis itu pelanggan tetap café ini dan dia akan selalu menemukan gadis itu di sana setiap akhir pekan.

Entah sejak kapan Jongin memulai kebiasaan barunya ini. Setiap akhir pekan dia selalu datang dan menatap gadis itu sambil menghabiskan pesanannya. Setelah beberapa lama Jongin mulai sadar, wanita itu mempunyai beberapa kebiasaan aneh, seperti dia akan selalu membuat sebuah bangunan dari wafel yang dia pesan, selalu memandang _Cheesecake_ dengan kening berkerut selama beberapa menit, memutar cangkirnya dua kali sebelum menyeruputnya sambil tersenyum, dan kadang juga memandang kesekitar, seakan – akan dia tengah mengamati sesuatu. Jongin selalu tersenyum setiap kali melihat gadis itu melakukan hal aneh dan itu membuat Jongin semakin penasaran atau mungkin…

_tertarik._

Siang ini, saat orang – orang tengah berbondong – bondong mendatangi pesta musim semi dipusat kota, wanita itu masih duduk di sana, di tempat yang sama dan memandang sebuah rubik yang ada di atas mejanya. Jongin kembali memperhatikan wanita itu yang sekarang tengah mencoba menyelesaikan permainan rubik itu. Tapi menit – menit berlalu dan wanita itu masih berkutat dengan rubiknya. Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia mulai kesal, dan entah keberanian darimana, pria itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju sang wanita. Jongin berdeham membuat wanita itu membelalakan matanya terlihat kaget.

Matanya yang membulat semakin membulat lucu, poni yang menutup keningnya membuat dia semakin terlihat lucu. Pipi wanita itu mulai bersemu merah entah karena apa. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin.

Jongin yang melihatnya hampir saja tersenyum karena wanita itu terlihat sangat lucu–

_Tunggu, apa?_

Jongin menggeleng tak kentara.

"Kau keberatan jika aku membantumu?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk rubik yang ada ditangan sang wanita. Beberapa kali wanita itu menatap Jongin dan rubik itu bergantian dan kemudian memberikannya pada Jongin. Sang pria duduk dihadapannya dan mulai menyelesaikan permainan rubik. Dulu, seorang temannya bernama Luhan pernah mengajarkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan permaninan ini. Dan 2 menit kemudian Jongin menyerahkan rubik yang sudah tersusun kembali pada wanita itu.

"Wow." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mendengarkan suara itu, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyumannya.

"Kau boleh juga…" wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu Jongin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangan, wanita itu menjabatnya.

"Okay, Jongin. Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Ucap wanita itu kemudian menarik tangannya. Dia menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum geli membuat pria itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, senyuman masih setia terukir di bibirnya. Jongin terkejut, dia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berujar.

"Tentu."

"Kim Jongin, selalu datang setiap akhir pekan, duduk di sudut ruangan, kadang membawa sebuah buku, koran atau majalan saat mengunjungi café ini, sering sekali memesan _Chocolate cake _dan_ Latte, _tapi pernah suatu hari dia memesan sebuah kopi hitam tanpa gula, dan yang bisa aku simpulkan dia sedang mendapat masalah. Namun entah kenapa semenjak berapa bulan ini, dia selalu memandang seorang wanita yang duduk diseberang tempat duduknya, tepatnya dimeja ini. Wanita itu tau dirinya aneh tapi jujur saja dia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. Karena pria itu terlihat seperti penguntit."

"Wow… wow…" Jongin berseru sambil bertepuk tangan. "_Another Sherlock Holmes?"_ dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Pertama aku bukan penguntit, sungguh! Yang kedua, aku hanya senang melihatmu melakukan hal – hal aneh, namun– entahlah." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dan yang ketiga, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kebiasaanku, atau mungkin kau sebenarnya seorang penguntit?" Ucap Jongin sambil menarikan sebelah alisnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia melirik buku yang ada diatas meja sebelah kiri, membuat Jongin mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Aku seorang penulis. Aku terbiasa mengamati seseorang, semua yang mereka lakukan biasanya aku catat disini agar membuatku lebih mudah saat mendeskirpsikan sesuatu. Penguntit tidak mungkin memperhatikan semua orang secara bersamaan bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Dan saat itu Jongin sadar akan sesuatu. Dia baru saja jatuh cinta.

...

Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai duduk berdua saling berbagi tempat, ini jadi lebih mudah saat Kyungsoo selalu datang lebih awal dan duduk sendiri di mejanya. Setelah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin baru tau, wanita ini mempunyai suara yang sangat merdu. Katakanlah Jongin berlebihan tapi dia benar – benar menyukai cara wanita itu berbicara, apalagi saat wanita itu mengucapkan namanya.

_Jongin, Jongin, Jongin._

Sudah ratus bahkan jutaan mungkin miliaran kali dia di panggil seperti itu tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan tak bisa di gambarkan dengan apapun.

Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan semua kebiasaan aneh Kyungsoo, bahkan tak jarang Jongin membantu Kyungsoo membuat sebuah miniatur bangunan dari wafel yang dipesannya, kadang mereka terlibat perdebatan kecil soal bagunan yang akan mereka buat, kadang Kyungsoo dengan sengaja memukul tangan Jongin saat pria itu mengganggunya ketika menulis.

"Ini wafel miliku Kim Jongin. Aku berhak melakukan apapun pada wafel milikku." Protes Kyungsoo sambil menarik piringnya.

Jongin yang memang memiliki watak jahil terus saja menggoda Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu merona karena marah.

"Tapi kau sudah pernah membuat bangunan seperti ini Kyungsoo, kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang lain." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik piring Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat wanita itu memukul tangan Jongin dan menarik piringnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan wafel dan membuat bangunanmu sendiri? Berhenti mengkritik orang lain." Gerutunya. Jongin menahan tawanya dan kembali menarik piring itu.

"Karena aku suka membuatmu marah seperti ini. Kau terlihat lebih lucu."

Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya dan memukul Jongin lebih keras dari sebelumnya membuat pria itu meringis sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk duduk di sana minggu depan." Ancam Kyungsoo mulai memotong wafelnya untuk dibuat miniatur bangunan. Tapi minggu selanjutnya, Jongin masih duduk meja yang sama, mengobrol satu sama lain dan Kyungsoo dengan mudah melupakan ancamannya tempo hari.

Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu kecuali satu, dia masih bingung pada Kyungsoo yang selalu menatap _Cheesecake _dengan kening yang berkerut, tak jarang Jongin juga menemukan mata Kyungsoo berkaca – kaca.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatap _Cheesecake_ seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin membuat wanita itu mendongak dari piringnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan tesenyum.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Jongin ngomong – ngomong aku-,"

"Apa kau sedang mengalihkan perhatian lagi? Aku benar – benar tidak boleh mengetahuinya?" Sela Jongin membuat wanita dihadapannya itu bungkam. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya berdeham dan menatap Jongin.

"Saat itu seorang pria datang kedalam kehidupanku membawa segudang tawa dan juga sepotong _Cheesecake_. Dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada _Cheesecake_-."

"Dan kau juga jatuh cinta pada pria itu." Sela Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Dia menerawang ke samping menatap jalanan, tapi matanya tak fokus seakan – akan pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana.

"Ya. Itu pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, dia memberiku sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Dia selalu membawa _Cheesecake _setiap kali kami bertemu, dan aku tidak pernah bosan memakannya. Tapi suatu hari dia pergi bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dia benar – benar menghilang sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya…" Kyungsoo menghela nafas sesaat.

"…Dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih– tidak, bukan kekasih tapi seorang tunangan. Dan saat itu aku sadar, penantian panjangku tidak berujung kebahagiaan, tapi aku tidak menyesal karna pernah mengenalnya."

"Dan kau tidak mencoba melupakannya?" Sela Jongin. "Aku tau ini bukan urusanku, tapi jujur saja kau tidak bisa terus terjebak dalam kenangan indah masa lalu. Kenapa kau terus melihat kebelakang tanpa menatap apa yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang?" Lanjut Jongin seakan penuh makna, tapi wanita itu sepertinya tak begitu menyimak kalimat terakhir Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa, dan '_Mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dilupakan dan melupakan sesuatu yang ingin kau ingat.' _Itu adalah cara pikiran manusia berkerja. Hal itu terjadi juga padaku." Jongin tersenyum dan entah kenapa dia berani mengulurkan tangannya, menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo dibalik telinganya.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut, kedua bahunya berubah menjadi kaku dan matanya membulat sempurna. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menolak bahkan membiarkan tangan Jongin menangkup pipinya.

"Kau bukan tidak bisa, kau hanya tidak mau mencoba." Ucap Jongin menatap tepat kearahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba sepotong _chocolate cake?_ Kau tau, _chocolate cake _benar – benar bisa membuatmu merasa senang, _well…_ aku tau itu terdengar konyol tapi apa salah mencobanya bukan?" tanya Jongin sambil mendorong _chocolate cake_ miliknya dan menyingkirkan _cheesecake_ milik Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menatap Jongin dalam diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _chocolate cake _yang ada dihadapannya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan melupakan semua kenangan indah itu, karena dia tidak memiliki kenangan indah lain untuk diingat tapi sekarang…

...

Kyungsoo memang sudah mencoba melupakan pria di masa lalunya itu, tapi sayangnya melupakan seseorang tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kadang dia masih memesan _cheesecake _dan menatapnya beberapa saat , mengingat semua kenangannya bersama pria itu walau akhirnya dia akan selalu bersedih.

Dan setiap kali Kyungsoo memesan _cheesecake _setiap kal itu juga Jongin akan merecokinnya dengan bebagai nasehat dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melukai diri sendiri.

"Jongin, aku butuh waktu." Ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas panjang frustasi.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan Soo? Kau sudah membuang waktumu bertahun – tahun dengan percuma, dan terus memikirkan pria yang menyakitimu."

"Jongin aku-"

Seketika itu juga ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti, matanya membulat dan bibinya sedikit terbuka, dia menatap sesuatu di belakang Jongin membuat pria itu mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ternyata di belakang sana ada seorang pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam café.

"Apakah dia…" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata Kyungsoo bergetar, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin dan meremasnya.

Jongin sudah tau sudah tau jawabnnya.

Jongin beranjak dari kursi dan dengan cepat memberikan _cheesecake _milik Kyungsoo pada seorang pelajar yang duduk di samping mereka. Tentunya pelajar itu langsung menerimanya tanpa basa basi. Jongin kembali dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo sambil menggengam tangannya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, tapi kemudian wanita itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku harap kau mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan." Ujarnya. Kemudian menggeser kursinya ke samping Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin yang tadi membara karena marah sekarang sudah kembali dan berubah menjadi lembut, menatap Kyungsoo sambil menompang dagunya.

Wanita itu mengerutkan kening, telihat bingung dengan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan. Sekarang yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tangan Jongin yang ada di pipinya, mengelusnya lembut.

Dari sudut matanya, Jongin bisa melihat pria itu berjalan kearah mereka. Itulah yang diinginkannya. Jongin semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Pria itu berharap Kyungsoo bisa mengerti apa yang akan di lakukannya, dan ternyata Kyungsoo tidak mengecewakan, wanita itu langsung tersenyum menatap Jongin sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Mereka berpandangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Dan Jongin bisa melihat pria asing itu berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil pria itu membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Oh, Junmyeon." Ucap Kyungsoo pura – pura terkejut. Jongin ingin sekali bersorak karena akting Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap pria itu dengan wajah bertanya – tanya. Sejujurnya dia ingin tertawa keras tapi mengingat bagaimana pria ini menyakiti Kyungsoo, membuatnya lupa akan tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah. Pria itu mengangguk sambi menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat, menatap Jongin sekilas lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya menaikan bahunya dan kembali menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Junmyeon kenalkan ini Jongin dan Jongin kenalkan ini Junmyeon, dia…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya kembali menatap Junmyeon membuat Jongin ikut menatap pria itu.

"Junmyeon? Oh aku ingat, pria itu?" Tanya Jongin tak menjelaskan. Jongin menatap Junmyeon dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, _Kyungsoo's boyfriend._" Jongin mengenalkan dirinya dengan embel – embel _pacar Kyungsoo _yang dia yakini membuat Junmyeon terkejut.

Pria itu menjabat tangannya dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Junmyeon, tanpa embel – embel _mantan pacar._ Sungguh! di pikiran Jongin, seandainya pria dihadapannya itu mengatakan kalau dia mantan pacar Kyungsoo, mungkin sekarang mereka terlihat seperti drama lama membosankan yang sudah lama di tinggakan orang. Tapi sayangnya Junmyeon tidak mengatakan hal itu, dia terlihat terkejut tapi masih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengerjakan laporan." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk tas laptop yang di bawanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk – anggukan kepala dan menatap Jongin.

"Kau mau duduk di sini? Hari ini café sedang penuh." Tawar Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kau boleh duduk di sini kalau mau." Jongin ikut menawarkan. Junmyeon yang tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya duduk di depan kedua orang itu.

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau sedang membuat laporan bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

"Dan aku yakin itu laporan yang sangat penting. Kau bisa mengabaikan kami berdua dan fokus pada laporanmu."

Junmyeon menganggun dan bergumam terima kasih sebelum membuka laptop dan memesan sesuatu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kini mereka tengah memperdebatkan kerangka cerita yang Kyungsoo tengah kerjakan. Jongin akan selalu memberikan kritik membuat Kyungsoo terus saja memukul lengannya sedangkan Jongin akan mencolek dagunya. Perdebatan mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan tawa lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Tanpa di duga Junmyeon memesan sepotong _cheesecake._ Tadinya Jongin akan khawatir dengan peran kecil yang mereka mainkan, dia khawatir Kyungsoo akan membahas masa lalunya dengan pria itu, tapi ternyata dugaanya salah. Kyungsoo bersikap seakan dia tak perduli dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Jongin tersenyum pada pria dihadapannya yang terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin menurutmu bagaiman dengan bagian ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah paragraf pendek yang di bulatinya. Jongin menatapnya sekilas dan kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Menarik" komentarnya singkat. "Seperti dirimu." Tambah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alinya. Dia memutarkan bola mata lalu terkekeh pelan, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Tapi pria itu bisa melihat Junmyeon yang mendengus di balik laptopnya.

Setelah beberapa rayuan yang di keluarkan Jongin pada Kyungsoo, dan beberapa tawa yang mereka habiskan bersama, kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan café.

"Sampai bertemu lain kali Junmyeon." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pundak pria itu. "Sampaikan salamku pada tunanganmu, Yixing bukan?" tanya wanita itu masih dengan senyuman yang sedari tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku harap aku bisa. Tapi sayang aku dan Yixing sudah berakhir." Ucap pria itu masam. Kyungsoo terkejut, bukan berpura – pura atau akting.

"Sayang sekali." Timpal Jongin sambil menggengam tangan Kyungsoo membuang wanita itu kembali pada dunianya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali menyentuh pundak Junmyeon sebelum berjalan meninggalan meja.

"_Karma comes back around, remember?"_ Bisik Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Junmyeon dan tersenyum penuh arti, meningalkan pria bernama Junmyeon itu yang hanya bisa termengu.

...

Entah kenapa semenjak meninggalkan Junmyeon di café itu, Jongin terlihat lebih baik begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kadang bersenandung atau tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin.

Tangan mereka.

Tangan mereka saling menggam satu sama lain, entah kenapa itu seakan – akan terjadi begitu saja. Jongin tidak mau menarik tangannya dan menyadarkan Kyungsoo, seandainya wanita itu memang menggangam tangannya tanpa senagaja.

Tapi dia sangat berharap kalau Kyungsoo bukan hanya tak sengaja tapi wanita itu memang menggengam tangannya. Jongin ingin terus menggeam tangan ini sampai kapapun, di manapun dan apapun yang terjadi. Dia seakan – akan tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin wanta itu pergi dari hidupnya, atau bahkan kembali tersakiti oleh pria lain.

"Tadi hebat sekali." Gumam Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau melihat wajah Junmyeon tadi?" Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi dengan suara riang.

"Ya, dia terlihat terkejut seperti orang bodoh."

Senyuman lebar Kyungsoo tiba – tiba saja menghilang dan di hantikan oleh raut murung dan menyesal. Jangan katakan kalau wanita itu memang benar – benar menyesal.

"Apakah itu berlebihan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng dan kembali mengentuh pipi bulat itu.

"Tidak, dia yang berlebihan."

"Tapi kita melukai perasaannya." Gumam Kyungsoo tanpa menatapnya, kedua mata wanita itu menatap lurus kedepan seakan tengah berpikir.

"Dia pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk padamu, Soo. Percayalah tadi itu bukan apa – apa?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan wanita itu. Tangan Jongin yang bebas mengusak kepala wanita itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dia tau, Kyungsoo bukan tipe wanita yang akan membalas dendam atau marah berlama – lama, wanita itu terlalu baik untuk bahkan sekedar memaki apalagi membalas dendam, tapi kadang orang butuh melakukan hal itu, kadang seseorang yang pernah menyakiti kita butuh untuk di balas dengan perlakuan yang sama, itulah yang terpiki Jongin. Terdengar jahat memang, tap dia yakin dalam setiap diri manusia perah melakukan hal itu, sadar ataupun tak sadar.

...

Sejak saat itu mereka memulai kebiasaan baru, bertemu satu sama lain setiap hari sabtu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati indahnya musim semi, berkeliling Seoul dan mengunjungi beberapa taman untuk melihat bunga bermekaran. Jongin sudah mulai berani mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemanapun mereka pergi, membuat sang wanita merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang pernah dia rasakan dulu, namun Jongin bisa membawa seribuka kali kenangan yang lebih indah dari pada pria di masa lalunya, hal itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo terasa berderup kencang dan membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Seperti hari ini Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh cherrybloosm yang tengah bermekaran. Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar bahkan sebelum mereka sampai taman. Warna pink dan kelopak bunga cherrybloosm terlihat di mana – mana, bahkan sebagian ada yang jatuh di atas dedaunan.

Banyak orang yang datang untuk piknik dan bersantai di bawah pohon, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang selalu menyenangkan. Mereka juga tak mau ketinggalan, Kyungsoo memang sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan dan perlengkapan untuk mereka pergi piknik.

Wanita itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang besar dari bagasi mobil. Dia tak sadar kalau ternyata keranjang itu lebih berat dari pada yang dia pikirkan.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin membawa keranjang itu, sedangkan dirinya membawa sebuah karpet kecil dengan motif kotak – kotak berwarna merah.

Mereka mencari tempat yang paling baik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di bagian samping halaman yang masih sepi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali duduk di tengah halaman yang penuh dengan bunga tapi sayang sudah terlalu banyak orang di sana.

"Lain kali kita harus datang ke sini." Usulnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menggelar karpet mereka, Kyungsoo langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah di bawanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengajakmu kemari lain kali?" tanya Jongin duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu yang sekarang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Kau ingin aku pergi dengan orang lain selain dirimu?" wanita itu balik bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu ke taman selain aku? Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikan. Dia melipat tangannya yang sedang memegang garpu.

"Kau ingat apa pekerjaanku? Apa harus aku jelaskan seberapa banyak pria yang mengajakku kencan?"

"Jadi kita sedang kencan?" Goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya tapi kedua pipinya kembali merona merah, membuat Jongin ingin sekali mencubitnya. "Jadi kita sedang kencan?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

Mereka berdua belum pernah sekalipun membahas hubungan diantara mereka berdua, apa mereka sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain dan hal – hal sensitif lainnya. Baru kali ini Jongin berani membahas hal ini, dan ternyata respon Kyungsoo tidaklah seburuk yang dia pikirkan, mungkin ini awal yang sangat baik.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin," Timpal Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah menatap kearahnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

Kyungsoo memutarkan bola mata dan kembali menatap kedepan mengacuhkan Jongin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo akhirnya berpaling pada keranjang dan mengeluarkan satu toples yang berisi buat segar. Kiwi, stroberi dan mangga ada di sana. Wanita itu menusuk satu potong kiwi dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

Pria itu tersenyum, bukannya mengambil garpu dari Kyungsoo, dia malah memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuapkan kiwi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makan dari tangan orang lain akan terasa lebih enak." Ujarnya sebelum Kyungsoo bisa protes. Akhirnya wanita itu menyerah, walau sebenarnya Jongin tau kalau sekarang wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah.

Pria itu suka sekali melihat Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Entah kenapa menurut Jongin itu terlihat sangat lucu. Jongin terus menatap wanita itu walau dia tau wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"Berhentilah menatapku." Protes Kyungsoo sambil memukul pundak Jongin. Pria itu tertawa dan menggeser badannya lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aku lebih suka memandangmu." Sela Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo kembali menggerutu dan wanita itu semakin terlihat lucu di mata Jongin. "Ada puluhan bunga yang bisa kau lihat, kenapa harus melihatku?"

"Karena kau jauh lebih cantik dari pada puluhan bunga itu."

Seketika itu juga wajah Kyungsoo merah sempurna, wanita itu kembali memukul pundak Jongin lebih kerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku membencimu Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga membencimu Do Kyungsoo." Timpal Jongin sambil tertawa membuat Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Mereka berdua sama – sama terdiam dan sibuk menikmati makanan yang sudah di siapkan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon?" tanya Jongin tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa memangnya dengan pria itu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan acuh.

"Kau sudah berhenti memakan _cheesecake?_"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban, wanita itu acuh dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Jongin, seakan – akan itu bukanlah pertanyaan menyangkut kehidupannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus?" lagi – lagi Kyungsoo balik bertanya membuat Jongin sedikit jengkel.

"Karena itu berhubungan dengan Junmyeon, aku kira kau sudah melupakan pria itu." Kyungsoo tertawa ringan, membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak berhenti memakannya bukan berarti aku tidak melupakan Junmyeon bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat air muka Jongin langsung berubah, pria itu tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu lekat – lekat.

"Jadi kau sudah melupakan pria itu?" Jongin memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dan menyuapkan sepotong stroberi pada mulutnya.

"Bagus, kalau bergitu kesempatan untukku terbuka lebar." Seru Jongin sambil menerima satu potong mangga dari Kyungsoo.

"Kesemparan untuk?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab Jongin terang – terangan membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Jongin hanya tertawa dan memberikan Kyungsoo sebotol air mineral.

...

Dari sejak acara piknik mereka di taman, Kyungsoo semakin terbuka. Mungkin karena sekarang mereka sudah tau perasaan masing – masing, tapi Jongin merasa butuh kembali mengatakan perasaanya secara gamblang pada Kyungsoo, bukan seperti tempo hari yang terdengar seperti candaan. Dia ingin sungguh – sungguh menjalani sebuah hubungan bersama Kyungsoo.

Akhir pekanpun datang, seperti biasa mereka bertemu di café. Tapi hari ini berbeda Jongin datang lebih awal dari Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu heran. Di atas meja juga sudah ada dua piring _chocolate cake _dan dua cangkir _cappucino._

Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya dengan kening yang berkerut karena senyuman yang seakan – akan tidak bisa lepas dari bibir Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Jongin hanya menaikan bahunya. "Kau terlihat aneh hari ini." Tambah Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang entah kenapa bergitu gembira hari ini.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu aneh itu adalah kata lain dari tampan?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau _chocolate _melambangkan rasa kebahagiaan dan senang, bukan?" tanya Jongin tiba – tiba membuat Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya_._

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya dulu. Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencondongkan badannya kearah Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati, tapi wanita itu tak menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Jongin menatap kearah matanya.

"Dan kau tau apa arti dari setangkai mawar merah?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan dia yakin pipinya sekarang sudah memerah sempurna dan –sialnya- Jongin tersenyum kearahnya membuat ini semakin buruk.

"_Love_." Ujar Jongin. "_I want to be your chocolate cake which will always give you happiness and I also want to be your rose so I can always give you love."_

.

.

.

END

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY PRECISIOUS DO KYUNGSOO AND MY LOVELY KIM JONGIN. I HOPE YOU GUYS ALWAYS BE HEALT AND ALWAYS BE HAPPY NO MATTER WHAT. **

**AND ALSO HAPPY KAISOO DAY. (I'm so excited when I write this. Lol)**

**Author tau kalau ceritanya agak sediki-well bukan sedikit tapi emang iya bener – bener menggelikan tapi apa daya. Cerita ini sesungguhnya milik seorang teman author yang freak sekali tapi dia malah ngasih cerita ini sama author buat di post di ffn. **

**Besok juga author akan memposting satu ff lagi tapi bukan one shoot. FF kaisoo juga, tapi udah agak lama di buatnya cuman kaga pernah di post u.u **

**Well…. Terima kasih banyak buat semua orang yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ga jelas ini dan terima kasih banyakkkkkkk kalau kalian mau memberikan satu review buat author. Satu review dari kalian berharga selangit buat author (lebay ini sebenernya tapi emang itulah kenyataan.)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, ONCE AGAIN. HAPPY KAISOO DAY. **

**Love ya,**

**xoxo**


End file.
